Valentines day
by CarganFever
Summary: What is Logan getting Carlos for Valentines Day?


**A/N** : In honor of Valentine's Day I am doing my first Cargan one-shot so I hope I do good on it. It will have some Kames in it!

Logan's POV

I woke up at 5:00 am sharp to get ready for my day with Carlos. Today is our first Valentine day as a couple and I really want to make it special for him that he will never for get our first Valentine day. I stood up from my bed that I share with Carlos now that we are together. I head to the restroom and shaved my facial hair that was getting pretty long.

After about 30 minutes in the restroom I walked out of it and went straight to the closet because I only had a tower around my waist. I know Carlos has seen me naked before but we do not notice each other naked when are in the heat of the passion. When I was putting on my cloths on I was wondering how Kelly convinced Gustavo to give us the day off today? I know I should not be questioning it but I am just really curious how she always convince him to give us day off and to go easy on us.

I walked out of the closet and saw that Carlos was still asleep it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. He was hugging his teddy bear and snoring lightly, it just put a smile on my face.

I knew I wanted to get Carlos some flowers and some chocolates; even though he is fan of chocolates he prefers corn dogs his favorite food so I can not decide which one to go with. I also want to get him a promise ring to show him that I will never love any one else be side him and that one day in the near future we can get married and adopt kids.

I was walking out of the room it was already 5:45 am but I know I am the only one awake at this unholy hour. What can I say I am a morning person that I like to start my mornings early? That is why when I walk down stairs I was confused that I saw a figure sitting on the couch in the dark. When I turned on the light to see who it was they turned around and I saw it was Kendall.

"Kendall what are you doing up this early in the morning?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing Logan?" he said.

"I always wake up at 5 in the morning even of we have the day off" I said like it was the most obvious thing even if it was. Every body knew I like waking up early.

" I knew that " Kendall said which I have a feeling he has a purpose waking up this early in the morning at the same time as me. He also knew that I was getting Carlos gifts today and that I would not be here all day today. I have feeling that he needs my help on getting some thing for James today. He was really not in to the romantic stuff like me Carlos and James. He is more of a "hey I like you and you like me so lets go out on a date tomorrow night" type of guy. I do not understand how any body can fall for a guy who is like that. Especially James who is really in to all the lovey dove things like me and Carlos are.

"Kendall I know this is not you type of thing and you need help on getting some thing special for James" I said.

"Yes Logan I do. I know James bought me some thing special like he does every year for the past three years that we have been dating and the only best thing I can come up with is giving him money so he can buy his cuda products. I know he wants some thing different this year but I do not know what to get him. So could you help me?" he asked me with pleading eyes.

"Sure I can what are friends for. And I was about to head out the mall anyways" I said,

"Thanks Logan this means a lot to me" he said.

After an hour giving Kendall ideas on what to give James for Valentine's day he decides that it was a good day to surprise James and propose to him. We walked to the jewelry store. When we got there it took Kendall two hours to chose the right ring for James. I would tell him which one was perfect for him to get James put he kept saying that it was to small it was not expensive enough, it needs a bigger diamond, it was not shiny enough and my favorite one that piece of crap does not deserve to be called a ring when I showed him a simple wedding band that you could also use as a engagement ring. He chose a ring that was $50,000 thousands dollars. It was not even that big. It only expensive because it had a lot of small diamonds around the bigger diamond.

After he purchase the ring and they place the ring in a box and handed it to Kendall he told me he was going to the food court and eat some thing because he was starving and he did not eat breakfast this morning. I had not either but I really had to pick out a ring for Carlos. I also decided that I rather propose to him than giving him a promise ring. I know we have only been dating for one year but I am ready to take the next step and I know he is too.

I went with the simple wedding band that I showed Kendall but he did not like it. I knew it was perfect for Carlos he really did not as for much. I texted Kendall that I was ready to leave and he texted back saying that he was already on his way back to the jewelry store.

Before we went back to the apartment we made a few stops at a flower shop where Kendall and I bought our boyfriends flowers and he bought James a box of chocolates. But I decided to go for Carlos favorite corn dogs. It can be our dinner for the two of us to night. I bought 6 dozens of corn dogs. When I ordered them the guy who was making them gave me a look if I was crazy or some thing. I told them it was for my boyfriend it was his favorite food to eat. When he was done with them be put them in 6 different boxes and put them in a bag and handed it to me. I paid him and thanked him for his time.

Kendall and I arrived back at the apartment at noon. I was surprised it was still early concerting that Kendall three freaking hours to pick a ring!

Kendall had already texted James to meet him by the pool so that left Carlos and I alone in the apartment. When I walked in to the apartment my boyfriend was on the couch eating popcorn and watching a chick flick like we always do on this day.

I was hiding two of the three gifts behind my back. The ring I had in my pocket. I walked up to him and stood in front of the tv.

"Logie you are blocking the tv I am watching a movie here" Carlos said.

"Carlitos I have a surprise for you! But first we have lunch" I said.

I gave him the flowers and the bag of corn dogs. When he saw then he had the biggest smile on his face. He ate 4 and half boxes of corn dogs. I could barely finish half of my second one. But that is why I love him he can do the crazy things I can not do.

We were both finished eating when I got a text. It was from Kendall saying the James said yes. I congratulated him and he told me it was my turn to ask Carlos.

"Carlos I need you to stand up and get in front of me" I said.

He looked kind of curious on why he should but he still did what I asked him to do. When he in front of me I got the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. Carlos got wide eyed and I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Carlos we have been friends for the past 8 years and dating for a year. But this whole nine years that we have known each other I have not been able to live with out you. I go crazy when I do not have you by my side or when you are hurt. I can not deal with some else having you. So Carlos would you please do me the honor and be my husband?" I asked him showing him. He had tears coming out now. He nodded his head yes. I stood up and put it on his ring finger and kissed him passionately.

This for sure the best Valentine's day we both have had in years. I was going to marry the guy I have had always had feelings for.

The End

**A/N** : So what you'll think? Was it bad for being my first one shot?


End file.
